


Wallpaper

by boleynhowards



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cute, F/F, Modern, first parrlyn woo, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleynhowards/pseuds/boleynhowards
Summary: Anne Boleyn finds it a funny practical joke to keep changing Catherine Parr's phone wallpaper and then having to be the one to change it back when the technology inexperienced queen can't figure out how to do it herself.That was until Catherine Parr made a quick Google search and ended up turning the game right back around on Anne Boleyn.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Wallpaper

One of Anne Boleyn’s favourite things about the twenty-first century was all the technology. It amazed her how everyone and everything was so connected so seamlessly, how with a tap on her screen she could send a direct message to someone living in America or Australia and expect a reply within moments.

Communication wasn’t the only exciting thing about technology though. She could save memories forever via the camera app or entertain herself with fun games from the app store. All of these functions were combined into one small portable device, the contrast from the sixteenth century exciting Anne as always.

One slightly obscure thing Anne loved about technology was the customisation though. Firstly there were the actual colours of the phones. When Apple had dropped an iPhone 11 with a brand new green back, Anne had begged Jane to buy her it. There were also cases and pop sockets, accessories that you could attach to the phone to make them look prettier. Both she and Kitty had acquired quite the collection of these between themselves, ranging from bright pink matte covers to simple clear plastic cases. An everchanging customisation on the phones was the wallpaper though.

Anne was changing her wallpaper all the time. It was the first thing she saw when she opened up her phone after all, and she always wanted it to be something refreshing. But just changing hers wasn’t enough after a while. One day, she had grown an idea to prank one of her fellow queens by changing hers instead.

The queen she decided on was Catherine Parr. It was always going to be her, really. The sixth queen was quite the opposite to Anne when it came to using technology; inexperienced, confused and much favourable to the old fashioned pen and paper. That was one reason Anne chose her. The other? Anne was head over heels for Cathy. Thinking of the cute reaction she would get from Cathy, probably asking around why her phone had randomly changed itself before figuring out it was Anne and giving her a sarcastic grin made her heart swell. She had to make that reality.

That’s how, for the first time, Anne found herself unlocking Cathy’s phone when she wasn’t around. She didn’t password lock it for some reason Anne couldn’t understand considering she lived with five other people in a house full of mischief, but Anne didn’t care. It just made this a whole lot easier for her.

After a bit of consideration, she decided it would be funny to change it to a mugshot she had taken of Cathy some days ago. Setting the slightly undesirable picture as both the home and lock screens, Anne giggled to herself as she locked the phone and rested it back on the sofa arm where she found it before scurrying off to her bedroom.

It was only a few hours later when Cathy walked into Anne’s room with an unamused expression, holding her phone up with the screen illuminated.

“Change it back!” Cathy demanded, though her voice didn’t sound that angry at all.

“No greeting?” Anne pouted, looking up from the book she was busying herself with. Even if technology was great, she wouldn’t ignore the old means of entertainment she used to use.

“Hi Anne, change it back.” Cathy repeated, approaching her on the bed and practically shoving her phone into Anne’s hands.

“What do you mean? I don’t see what’s wrong. It’s flattering.” Anne teased a little, looking back down at the phone screen and to the picture she had set still being the wallpaper.

“Anne!” Cathy whined. The second queen only found this adorable. Luckily for Cathy, it made her give in pretty easily.

“Fine!” She giggled, opening up the phone and quickly changing the picture back, “I think your face was better than the old books anyway.”

“Thank you.” Cathy rolled her eyes playfully at the last comment, taking the phone back and putting it in her pocket so Anne couldn’t steal it again and pull something similar, “And I like the picture of the old books.”

Anne shook her head with a small smile as Cathy left.

Since that day, Anne pulled the prank a number of more times, and Cathy picked up on it quicker and quicker each time. Sometimes, Anne would do it more than once a day just to amuse herself with Cathy's reactions even more. The pictures would always be harmless mugshots or memes she thought might make Cathy smile a little, and as always she would change it back to the original photo upon request.

So, when Anne found Cathy's phone sitting alone on the kitchen counter one day, it was only obvious what she was going to do next. Setting down the cup of apple juice she had come down to the kitchen for, she picked up the phone and opened it up, only to be surprised by the changes that were already made.

The wallpaper was no longer the simple sunset picture that Cathy had asked Anne to change it to the last time she came to her, but instead a picture of the two of them. A picture of Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr, though Anne didn’t know that the picture existed until now. It was a candid taken by one of the other queens with Anne’s head in Cathy's lap, seemingly asleep, and Cathy sending a soft smile to the camera.

She didn’t realise how long she was staring at the wallpaper in disbelief, her heart thumping against her chest with the familiar feeling of warmth at the sight of Cathy's fingers gently playing with her hair, or Cathy's eyes glowing with the same look Anne saw in her reflection on the evenings she would stay up late and think about the sixth queen.

“Caught you red-handed.”

Anne jumped, spinning on her heel with the phone still in hand to see Catherine Parr standing in the kitchen doorway. She had a mischevious grin on her face as she approached Anne from the other side of the room, taking her phone back as she arrived.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah. Just shocked that you actually learnt how to change it for yourself.” Anne joked, looking back up from the photo on the screen to Cathy. She hoped her facial expression wasn’t too telling of the childlike happiness she got from such a simple action.

“I Googled it,” Cathy explained, “I wanted to change your wallpaper and get payback, but you had a password and I didn’t want to risk getting locked out. So I just changed mine and then waited for you to see it yourself.”

The smile curled onto Anne’s lips easily as she listened, “Well, I’m impressed that you finally learnt something you can do on your phone. It’s going to save me a lot of time, keep having to change your lock screen for you. But you really couldn’t guess my password?”

“Well, you did inspire me.” Cathy chuckled before raising an eyebrow, “And no, should I have already known it?”

“It’s 1512.” Anne winked knowingly at her before grabbing her cup of apple juice back off the counter and making to leave. It was Cathy's turn to smile now; she knew from Anne’s gesture that it was no coincidence - 1512 was the year Cathy was born in her first life, before reincarnation.

With Cathy now having access to Anne’s phone just as Anne always had it to Cathy's, their little game of changing each other’s wallpapers continued. One new thing they found was that the other didn’t change it back this time, because whenever they reopened the other’s phone to change it again it was always the same as the picture they had set last time. The two had also begun changing the pictures to selfies with them holding their hands up in a love heart or peace sign instead of embarrassing candids - small gestures to make the other randomly smile.

Now Anne just wondered how she could possibly use their lock screen game to confess her feelings to Cathy. One day, with those exact thoughts in mind, her plans were cut short by a certain someone beating her to it. Anne opened up her phone and was greeted with a new lock screen. It was a picture of Cathy, holding up a piece of paper that read ‘Go on a date with me?’

“Well?”

Just as she did that day in the kitchen, Anne spun on her heel to find Cathy in the doorway. She looked more nervous and flustered than Anne had seen her ever before, only causing the second queen’s heart to flutter rapidly as a whirlwind of happiness and pleasant disbelief washed over her.

It only took one of Anne’s easy to read looks for Cathy to know that Anne had said yes.

And that’s how Anne Boleyn and Catherine Parr found themselves in a life long relationship with one another. But there was one more pressing question in the back both of their minds as time passed and their feelings grew: how does one propose using a phone wallpaper?


End file.
